bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Den of Temptation
is the main twist of Big Brother 19 (US). For the first three weeks, America will vote for one houseguest to enter the in order to face a dilemma that could impact their game. Press Release Retrieved from CBS.com Starting on Sunday, July 2 at 8/7c, the Houseguests will discover the Den of Temptation, a room that holds yet another enticement that, if accepted, will potentially unleash a game-breaking consequence upon the entire house. Even better, America will get to vote for the Houseguests they want to send into the Den of Temptation, which lets fans influence the game in spectacular Big Brother fashion. "Temptation has always been a part of Big Brother but this summer we are testing the Houseguests like never before," said Rich Meehan, Executive Producer, Big Brother. "There are so many different paths the game could take this season depending on what the Houseguests choose to do. With so many unknowns, we are excited to see how it all plays out." Description America will vote on which Houseguest they would like to send into the “Den of Temptation” to be enticed by a potentially game-changing offer. But it’s always a game of risk vs. reward, as every temptation will unleash a consequence on the house. The concept of taking a prize and getting a punishment onto the house is similar to Pandora's Box, and the voting requirements that once you are voted into the Den once you cannot be voted in another time is identical to the America's Care Package voting requirements. List of Temptations |-|Week 1='"The Pendant of Protection"' "The winning Houseguest will be tempted with the Pendant of Protection. If they accept they will be protected from being nominated or evicted for the next three evictions, but remember-every temptation comes with a consequence!" This temptation was won by Paul Abrahamian. He ended up getting nominated by Cody Nickson during Week 1, but the Pendant saved him from going on the block, leading Cody to have to nominate Christmas Abbott instead of Paul. The curse was randomly given to Ramses Soto, where he had to nominate himself as a special third nominee at one of the next three nomination ceremonies. |-|Week 2='"Ring of Replacement"' "The winning houseguest will be tempted with the Ring of Replacement, which will give them the power to play in any Veto Competition they want this summer! If they’re not one of the six houseguests playing, they can swap places with one of the three players chosen by random draw. The Ring of Replacement can only be used once, but remember, every temptation comes with a consequence." This temptation was won by Christmas Abbott. She used it during Week 6 to take Cody's place in the Veto competition. However, due to her broken foot and the type of competition that was being played, she was not allowed to play, essentially meaning the temptation was wasted. Christmas selected to give the curse to Cody, Jessica Graf, and Jason Dent, where they had to dress up as "Ve-toads" (frog costumes) for the week and can only move around by hopping, and can only stand/sit on lily pads placed in every room. |-|Week 3='“Halting Hex”' The winning houseguest will be tempted with the Halting Hex! Whether on the block or not, they can halt any one of the next four evictions during the live show, making it a non-eviction night. But remember, every temptation comes with a consequence." This temptation was won by Jessica Graf. After being nominated by Paul during Week 5 and remaining on the block alongside Cody on eviction night, Jessica used the temptation to cancel the eviction, saving both her and Cody. The curse was the introduction of the Temptation Competition. History List of Houseguests Tempted Trivia *The Den of Temptation is essentially an amalgamation of Pandora's Box and America's Care Package, as America votes for someone to have the chance at either a prize or a consequence. *Cody Nickson has been affected by all three temptations, negatively by the first two, and positively by the last one: **He nominated Paul, who was then saved by the Pendant. **He was chosen to play in a Veto competition but was then replaced by Christmas due to the Ring, and he was specifically affected by the curse. **He was nominated against Jessica on eviction night, but then she used the Hex to save them both from potential eviction. Category:Twists Category:Big Brother 19 (US)